1. Field of the Disclosure
Disclosed subject matter is in the field of multimedia content and, more specifically, the delivery of multimedia content over a content delivery network.
2. Description of the Related Art
Multimedia content provided by a service provider may include programming content and advertising content. The advertising content may be dynamically inserted into the programming content before streaming to the end user. The actual run time of an advertisement must be consistent with the amount of time slotted for the ad, usually either 30 seconds or 60 seconds, to avoid detectable mistiming artifacts. If an advertisement encrypted with a first compression algorithm needs to be inserted into programming content encrypted according to a second compression algorithm, it may be necessary to re-encode the advertisement using the second compression algorithm. While metadata for the advertisement, including run time information, may be readily accessible with respect to the advertisement file as received, the advertisement file encrypted with the second compression algorithm may not indicate all of the same metadata explicitly.